Fist of Tebigong
The Fist of Tebigong is a Shen Gong Wu which is a metal gauntlet that is strong enough to crack the earth. However, it is no match for the Two-Ton Tunic and it is equal in strength with the Mikado Arm. It can also function as a shield, as used by Tubbimura against Raimundo Pedrosa's Eye of Dashi lightning blast. Clay Bailey often uses it with his element, Earth. It is one of the components of Mala Mala Jong. Uses in episodes It was first revealed in "Like a Rock!" where Clay won it quite simply in a showdown against Jack Spicer, resulting in him also winning the Third Arm Sash. In "Tangled Web", it was used by Kimiko Tohomiko in trying to knock Jack Spicer off a mountain during a Xiaolin Showdown to no avail due to him having the Jetbootsu. This allowed him to win both the Fist and the Monkey Staff. In "Katnappe!" it was wagered by Katnappe in a showdown against Omi for the Changing Chopsticks. She punched the ground with it and sent Omi off balance and the Golden Tiger Claws in her direction, finally using the Claws to tag Omi. In "Shen Yi Bu", Tubbimura wagered it in a showdown along with the Sword of the Storm. As mentioned above, it was used by Tubbimura to absorb the lightning blast and was used by Raimundo (after they had switched) to grip onto the rock he was about to fall off. By the end of the showdown, it was won by Raimundo. It was used again by Raimundo in "Chameleon " in a training session against Omi's Two-Ton Tunic,however he failed to do any damage. It was also among the Shen Gong Wu that the Chameleon-Bot stole. In "Mala Mala Jong", it was used by Jack and Wuya to create Mala Mala Jong and served as its left hand. During the second season in "The Crystal Glasses", it was used by Omi to scratch Dojo Kanojo Cho's rash for him on the way to Russia. In the town temple, Omi used it against Jack in trying to hit him, however Jack repelled the attack with his Reversing Mirror, giving Omi a large black eye. At the end of the episode, it is one of the Shen Gong Wu that hits Jack on the head. In "Pandatown" it is one of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack gave to Pandabubba in exchange for robot parts, and is seen being used by Pandabubba and his henchmen throughout the episode. It was wagered by Pandabubba in the showdown trio and was used to sink Raimundo's boat, yet it was won by Raimundo by the end of the showdown. It was used in "Sizing Up Omi" by Clay to punch Cyclops in the shin. In "Enter the Dragon", Clay is seen taking it while he and the others are preparing to fight Dojo, and was used along with the Eye of Dashi to fight him. It was then eaten by Dojo, only to be coughed back up again to be wagered in a showdown against Omi (although he never used it). It was won back by Omi. In "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil" it was stolen by Jack, and was used by Clay in the end training session. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack stole (again) in "Dreamscape" and was later wagered by Clay's Granny Lily in the eight-way xiaolin showdown. It was won back by the monks. In "The Deep Freeze", it was used by Clay to punch a hole in the ground for a pool, as it was meant to be the monks' day off. It was used again by Clay to punch another hole in the floor to drain away Raksha's water from the Shen Gong Wu vault. It was stolen by Dyris in "Screams of the Siren" and was wagered by her in a showdown against Omi, which she later lost. It was seen in "The Black Vipers" as one of the Shen Gong Wu that Dojo hid in the cactus. It was also among the Shen Gong Wu returned to the monks by Jesse Bailey. In "The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back", it was seen floating towards the cave to form Mala Mala Jong once again. In "The Last Temptation of Raimundo", it was seen being used by Clay during his chores, and was wagered by the monks against Wuya in Raimundo's body. In "The Demon Seed", it is one of the Shen Gong Wu that Gigi stole from the Xiaolin Temple. It was used in the third season in "Finding Omi", where Clay uses it against the Chi Creature, but fails. In "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean" it was used by Clay on Wuya, however she managed to evade the attack. It was also one of the Shen Gong Wu stolen by the Ying-Ying Bird. In "The Return of Master Monk Guan" it was stolen by Raimundo as part of the plan to get back the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman from Hannibal Roy Bean. In "Chucky Choo", there was a fake replica in Jack's bag which he purchased from Chucky Choo. In "Hannibal's Revenge", it was secretly used by Clay to break Jack out of his bubble, which made it appear to Jack that he had used his "tiger powers" to get out. Its last use was in "Time After Time:Part 1" by Jack Spicer trying to use the Fist to crush Clay, only to be stopped by Omi's Mikado Arm.